herofandomcom-20200223-history
Seraphina (Tangled)
Seraphina is a character from Tangled: The Series. She is a mermaid and the love interest of Hook Foot. Tangled: the series Hook Foot first meets Seraphina in "There's Something About Hook Foot" while he is collecting firewood. As is revealed later, she is merely trying to use him to hide the stolen mariner's pearl from those seeking it. She slowly falls for Hook Foot, however, and by the episode's end she gives herself up so the Vodniks would let Hook Foot and the gang go in peace. Later at the beach, we see Hook Foot grieving over the loss of Seraphina when suddenly a mermaid's tear appears, followed by hundreds more, implying Seraphina, too, was in agony for having to leave Hook Foot. In "Happiness Is...", an illusion of Seraphina created by the Idol of Vershaftsbezeigungengien materialized when it was in Hook Foot's possession as something that makes him happy, indicating that he still has feelings for her. Personality Seraphina is shown to be charming and sly, based on her ability to convince Hook Foot to "hold" the pearl for her. Having lived a criminal lifestyle, Seraphina was initially concerned only for herself and intended to manipulate her way with Hook Foot then return to her thieving ways once Hook Foot took the pearl. However, her romance with Hook Foot exposed Seraphina's capacity for caring and love, as shown when she saw and reacted to seeing fish being served as her dinner and hearing Hook Foot confessing his love for the mermaid changed her heart. Loving Hook Foot for who he is and his traits (especially the type that would put some women off) shows Seraphina is one that would walk in his world of ruffians and thugs. Her change of heart would ultimately influence her to change her ways and turn herself in as her way of reciprocating Hook Foot's feelings for her. Physical appearance Seraphina, as she is a mermaid, has the upper body of a woman and the lower body of a fish. Her fish scales are dark green in color. Her hair is black and goes past her shoulders. She wears a dark magenta top and a shell nearing the right side of where her hair parts on her head. Another distinguishing feature, other than her fish tail, is a mole near the bottom left of her mouth and chin. Seraphina also sports some sort of tattoo on her right forearm. Seraphina also sports a stocky build. Powers and abilities As a mermaid, Seraphina is capable of breathing underwater and on land. While mermaids are said to have beautiful singing voices, Seraphina's sounds like a high- pitch dolphin cry that she can use with an offensive degree. She can also create small shards of sea glass from her tears. While swimming at high speed, with Hook Foot on her back shows that she is strong as well as fast in the water. Despite not having legs, Seraphina is mysteriously able to stand on her tail and move on land quite well. She also has skills in thievery and using her charm to trick people into helping and trusting her, before her change of heart. Navigation Category:Tangled Heroes Category:Female Category:Merfolk Category:Thieves Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Humanoid Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes